Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for supporting convoy travel of vehicles.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, for the purposes of improving traffic flow and improving fuel consumption by reducing air resistance, techniques that enable a plurality of vehicles to travel in a convoy with a short inter-vehicle distance (also known as platooning, hereinafter, convoy travel) are being developed.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 6016997 discloses a system for controlling convoy travel by having wireless communication apparatuses mounted to a plurality of vehicles perform inter-vehicular communication.